Reason For Life
by Myuki88
Summary: Takes place a while after New Moon. Bella finds edward attacking alice and she screams then gets attacked by edward. The family but mainly jasper, help her pull her life back together. JasperxBella R/Em Es/C
1. Chapter 1

I was laying on my bed, staring at the cream color ceiling. Funny, I never all the designs you could find up there. All of the sudden I leapt up. "I am going to go to the cullens, this instead of wasting my day staring at the ceiling. They always say I am welcome at anytime." Running downstairs I tripped on my own foot and tumbled to the bottom and landed flat on my face. "Well that didn't hurt at all" I said sarcastically as I dusted my pants off. I quickly scribbled a note to Charlie saying I would be back whenever.

It was 12:36 when I pulled up into the cullens massive drive way "Good thing they gave me a key." Walking up to the door and let myself in. Noticing there were no cars there except for Edward Volvo and alices porche, I figured they were out hunting while Edward and Alice were just hanging around the house. Walking up the stairs I heard Alice, she was talking to I presume Edward. I wish I was wrong. "Edward, you take one step closer and I will throw you out the window!" I hear Alice yell. 'What is going on?' I thought as I was standing by the door thinking. "I know you and jasper are not together anymore, come on, I know you want me, bella never has to know." he purred seductively. I felt myself getting sick, were Edward and Alice cheating? "EDWARD! GET OFF OF ME!" Alice screamed. Bella opened the door. AS she did, she heard the front door opening. What she saw broke her heart. Edward had Alice pinned to the wall, forcefully kissing her, Alice was kicking and clawing trying to get away. "E-EDWARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" bella cried out through her tears. Edwards head snapped to her direction giving Alice the chance to fling him across the room, leaving an Edward shaped hole in the wall. The rest of the family were in the in seconds, finding Alice screaming and pulling and punching Edward trying to get him off of bella, who he had pinned to the wall by her neck. "EDWARD!" esme screamed in shock, while emmet and jasper went into action, dragging Edward off bella and pinning his struggling figure to the ground, while bella crumpled to the floor coughing and gulping in air. Alice and esme rushed over to help her. Rosalie and Carlisle were in the doorway, frozen in shock. "EDWARD WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING!" Emmett bellowed, tightening his grip on him. "What happened?" Carlisle asked, trying to stay calm, but you could tell he was furious. Edward was silent still trying to break out of Emmett's strong hold. Jasper ran over to bella and Alice. "bella, Alice? Are you okay?" He looked at bella and she then crawled sobbing into his arms. He was shocked, but held her and looked at Alice who was dry sobbing. "Ali, what happened?" "I-I-I" she couldn't continue she was sobbing so hard. "Em, get Edward out of here, rose go with him." jasper ordered, they nodded and dragged Edward out.

A few hours later they were all seated in the dining room, except Edward who they sent hunting. They were all staring at bella who just sat there and stared blankly. "Alright Alice, can you tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked, dreading the answer. Alice had calmed down by then, she sat up in her chair and spoke, "You all went hunting and I said I would stay behind, I wanted to clean out my closet for the new seasons collection. I thought nothing of it when Edward said he would stay to. I was going through my closet when Edward walked in and laid down on my bed and starting talking, it irritated me that he didn't knock, and just barged in. He started asking all these odd questions and started making comments and such. After a bit I asked him to step out of the room…he refused. I told him to leave or jasper would be angry at him. Then I threatened him when he started walking closer, he said some things and then pushed me up against a wall and started kissing me, I tried to get away, but he had me pinned. Then bella burst in and yelled and I shoved him away and he crashed into the wall, he stood up instantly and bella started yelling at him, and he started chocking her against the wall. I-I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. Oh, Bella, I am so sorry! I cant believe I didn't see this!" Alice wailed. Bella snapped out of her daze and started talking. "Alice, its okay. He probably planned this. He didn't make a decision so you couldn't see." bella said, tears streaming from her eyes. "Dear, why would you say that?" esme asked holding her hand. "He has been, r-really distant l-lately, I thought h-he was just in a b-bad mood, but I guess he just doesn't l-love me anymore!" bella sobbed out. "Bella, what Edward did was unacceptable and stupid, You have your whole family behind you, we love you and will always be here for you." someone said, everyone's heads snapped to the direction of the voice. Rosalie sat there smiling softly at bella. " I am proud to call you my new sister." she stood up and walked over to bella and wrapped her in a hug. I hugged her back, confused but happy. "Rosalie, I thought you hated me?" bella whispered looking down. "May bella and I continue this conversation in private, while you guys keep talking?" Rosalie asked looking at Carlisle. "Of course rose!" Carlisle replied, happy his daughter accepted his new daughter.

"Bella?" Rosalie said, getting her attention. They were sitting on Rosalie's and Emmett's bed. "I know I always acted like I hated you, but I didn't and I don't. I just knew you were to good for someone like _Edward" she practically spat out the name, "He has always been a spoiled child who tries to get everything his way. I knew he would end up hurting you, but I figured it would be emotionally." she said, trailing off at the end. "I tried to frighten you off when we first met, but now you are a big part of our family, and nothing anyone says or does will change that." Rosalie finished her speech and looked at bella, waiting for the reaction of her new little sister. "Rosalie-" bella was cut off. "Family call me rose." she said, smiling gently at bella. Bella smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. "Rose, you will be the best big sister, the one I have always wanted!" Bella exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Rosalie returned the hug and smiled into bellas hair. "Come on lets go back to the others. Taking bellas hand, she led her down the stairs. "Hello girls." Carlisle said with a sad smile on his face. Esme was crying softy, while holding onto Alice. "We have decided what to do with Edward." An d what would that be?" rose pushed as she went to sit in Emmet's lap. "We will be sending him to the Denali coven."_

"_Denali, a-aren't they your cousins?" bella asked, cocking her head to the side. "Yes, we consider then cousins to us, they are the only other vegetarian coven we know of too." _

"_Carmen Elezar and the girls should be able to handle him. Did we ever tell you that elezar was in the volturi?" Carlisle asked. "No!" bella gasped surprised. "why and how did he leave?" _

"_Well, elezar can see others powers and such. He got sick of the volturi and their ways, so he told aro he was leaving and just left. "aro wasn't happy to see him go, but for some reason he let him." Carlisle finished. "Wow" bella mumbled. She never thought aro would allow anyone to leave, she was surprised he even let her and Edward and Alice leave. "Well, since you are family, I thought you should know the history of our other family." chuckling as he remembered something. All of the sudden the door flew open and Edward walked in. "Carlisle, I-" Rose cut him off. "Aren't you supposed to be hunting?" she growled out. "Rose, I-" he was once again cut off. "You are not my family anymore, DO NOT call me rose!" _

_Edward was about to reply when his head turned to jasper and yelled out. "SHES FINE!" Jasper looked at him and glared, he started to say something but stopped, he then hid his thoughts from Edward. "What?" Edward yelled, "WHAT DID YOU JUST BLOCK FROM ME!" he yelled, venom in his voice. "My thoughts are my thoughts, Edward." jasper calmly replied. Edward was fuming. "Come on bella we are leaving!" Edward grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the door. "EDWARD!" everyone cried out. "LET ME GO!" bella screamed, but he kept dragging her. "L-let go!" she yelled again. By now the whole family was surrounding Edward, making it so he couldn't leave. Jasper ran at vampire speed and kicked Edward down and took bella. He handed her to esme and emmett got in front of them and crouched, snarling menacingly. "EDWARD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Every one was shocked, Carlisle NEVER yells. Edward was quick to reply. "She is mine, she is just a pet to me!" everyone gasped, they thought Edward had been completely in love with her. "That's all she is and ever will be to this family, a pet, a worthless thing taking up our space." Bella started to sink down to the floor. "GET. UP." he growled at her. She didn't stand, and he tried to get by emmet and jasper, who were both daring him to so they could have an excuse to tear him up, burn then scatter his remains. "Edward, if you thought of bella like this, why did you stay with her?" Carlisle asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, you could tell he was angry. "I was saving her blood" he said nonchalantly. Every one froze, looked up at Edward and looked horrified. "Edward, I am sorry, but until you have sorted your self out, you can no longer be in this family." Carlisle said sadly, he was extremely disappointed. "WHAT? YOU CANT KICK ME OUT! I WAS HERE BEFORE ANY OF THEM!" Edward screeched. Esme was sobbing lightly as she carried bella up the stairs to Alice and jaspers room with Alice following her. Edward roared, he wasn't himself anymore. Or he was finally showing his real self. He flung himself to the stairs and grabbed bella by her neck. Every one froze. "If any of you move, bella will die!" he said with a sick grin on his face. "Edward, please, please put her down!" Alice begged. "Shut up! You-you refused me!" he snarled at her. She gasped and took step back. "I SAID DON'T MOVE!" he roared again. Bella was turning slightly purple now. "EDWARD LET HER GO!" Rosalie screamed at him while emmet held her back from attacking him, and getting bella killed, if she wasn't already. No they could still hear her heart beat, though it was faint. "Is this what you are really like Edward? The perfect Golden boy until you don't get what you want?" jasper exclaimed. "No wonder we have never seen you like this, you get EVERYTHING you want, just stop, for once and consider other people!" jasper shouted out. Esme and Alice were wailing now begging Edward to let her go. Rosalie was struggling against Emmet's hold, a sobbing. She had just gotten her sister, she couldn't loose her now! Emmet was giving Edward a murderous look while he held a continues low growl. Bella was blue now. But Edwards grip loosened a bit and she gasped and choked for air. "H-help…m-me!" she wheezed out from the grip Edward still had her in. Edward looked at her in disgust and threw her to the wall. As soon as she hit the wall there was a snap. Jasper and Emmet charged Edward and held him down. Every one else ran at vampire speed towards bella. "no…" Carlisle whispered. "WHAT" esme cried out. "H-her neck, its broken." he gasped out. "CARLISLE, SAVE HER!" jasper called out. "Jasper, would she want this!" they all looked at each other and said "yes". "LEAVE HER TO DIE!" Edward yelled out. Emmet and jasper snarled and Edward scrunched down a little. He was the one in trouble now. "Carlisle, please, before-before its to late!" Alice whimpered, hugging Rosalie. "ok…I am sorry for all the pain bella." Then he leaned down and sunk his teeth through the soft skin on her neck, wrists, and ankles. "Esme, Alice carry her up to the room, we have some things to settle." Carlisle said glaring at his son._

"_EDWARD WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Carlisle yelled. "how could you say that about bella, she is as much of a family member as you are…no WERE!" _

"…" _Edward hadn't spoken since they got out of there. "that's it, you are getting on a plane to Denali as soon as possible, and you cannot come back till we invite you." Carlisle said, going back his calm demeanor. No matter what Edward had said, Bella was a daughter to him and esme, and a sister to his children, she would never be a waste of space. _

_The next day, Carlisle had called elezar and Edward was on a plane to Alaska. Bella had only screamed once, then she was quiet, only letting out a whimper now and then. Jasper had sat with her through the whole change, talking to her, he had a feeling she could hear them. He told her about his life in the southern army, his life as a human, the stupid things emmet did, everything. Three days later Bella's heart started beating fast, to fast, in its fight against the venom. Bella then screamed bloody murder. Thump. Thump. Thump. Then all was quiet, the venom had won, bella was now a vampire. Every one gathered in the room, and jasper backed away to them as they all waited for bella to open her eyes._

_B pov_

_I opened my eyes and was shocked, I could see everything! I saw the dust in the are, the grain of the wooden bed, there were colors that I was sure were not taught to me in school. I heard a shuffling sound and was on my feet before I even really thought about it. I huddled in the corner of the room, a snarl ripping out of my chest. I looked and saw vampires. I growled, my instincts told me to run, but these people didn't seem to be threatening me. I slowly stood up and then my eyes zoomed in on the vampires at the door._

_It all came back to me then, falling in love with Edward, all the good times, the bad, then finding him attacking Alice soon to attack me. The last thing I had heard was jasper screaming at Carlisle to save me. Jasper. I looked at each of them separately. "Bella?" esme whispered out. "Esme…how did…HOLY CRAP!" I screamed. "He, he killed me…didn't he?" I asked looking at the ground. I heard esme sob as she and the others walked over to me. I closed the distance and hugged her crying the whole time, but knowing tears would never fall._

"_h-how…where is he?" I asked, my head buried in my new mothers shoulder. "He's on a plane to Alaska by now" Carlisle answered stepping forward. Then a sudden thought came to me. I was worthless, a waste of space…no one wanted me. I stepped back, everyone paused and looked at me. "W-was he telling the truth…?" _

"_Was who telling the truth?" Alice asked. "E-Edward, when he said I was useless, a waste of space, a worthless pet…?" All of the sudden jasper snarled. I jumped and ran to a corner. "No, bella I am sorry, I just got mad at what Edward said, no its not true, we all love you, you are our sister and daughter and friend." jasper spoke out to me. "bella, you will never be a waste of space to us!" Rosalie said, coming over and taking my hand. " as jasper said, we all love you." I smiled and ran to hug her. "WAIT" Alice cried out. Every one got tense, waiting for bad news. "I want her to see herself!" everyone glared at her and she shrugged and smiled sheepishly. She left and a few seconds later she came back with a full body length mirror. "Okay bella, you can look!" she cried out. I looked a the woman in the mirror. This couldn't be me! She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, right up there tied evenly with Rosalie! She had pale, pearly skin, long full brown hair with natural red highlights going through it, she had soft, full red lips, a perfect figure, ones models would kill for, and finally, large beautiful eyes framed with thick, black lashes…HER EYES! They were bright crimson, that woman most defiantly cant be me! "This cant be me!" I whispered out, "she's to beautiful, a-and the eyes!" "Bella, that is you, and the eyes will go away in a few months IF you stick with our diet." Carlisle informed me. "Wow…hey, my throat hurts, it-its burning, IT WONT STOP!" I started clawing at it, trying to make the horrible burning go away. Then someone grabbed my arm. "Bella, how about me and emmet take you hunting?" jasper asked, placing my arms to my side. I nodding so fast I saw blurs._

"_Oh yeah!" emmet yelled out, opening the window and jumping through landing gracefully on the ground, I will never understand how someone as big as emmet could be so graceful. "come on darlin'" and jasper pulled me to the window and he jumped down and waited for me. "I-I cant jump from here!" I yelled out, stepping back. "Sure you can, you're a vampire now, you can do a lot of things you used to not be able to do." Alice said, pushing me out the window before I could reply. I was shocked, I landed on the balls of my feet and didn't even feel the impact. "W-WOW!" I laughed out. I turned back to the window and said, "thanks Alice" From inside I heard "YOUR WELCOME!" jasper laughed and came over, taking my hand and we started jogging soon we were going full speed. All to soon we stopped at the river flowing nearby and jasper turned to me. "Okay, we have to jump over the river, I know you can do it bella, just bunch your legs and spring, imagine you on a…what do they call them…a tramzalie? No, a trapese?..um" I laughed, he was so cute when he was confused…HOLD UP! Did I just think he was cute? COME ON GIRL, THIS IS YOUR SISTERS HUSBAND! "Um, jasper, you mean trampoline?" He snapped his fingers. "That's it, yes, imagine you are on a trampoline." I nodded, closed my eyes and sprung, Thinking the whole time I wasn't going to make it, I landed about 10 feet from the river. "HOLY CROW, I jumped THAT far?" I exclaimed. Jasper jumped right up next to me, "yup, it wasn't hard was it." "nope!" I giggled out, he smiled and patted my shoulder. We both drew in a sharp breath at the spark that went through our body's, jasper was the first to let go, clearing his throat awkwardly he said, "lets go find emmet…" _

_Em pov_

_I watched Jasper and bella from behind a tree, heh heh heh, I was so sneaky. I was confused when jasper patted her shoulder and they bothe froze, hmm, I would have to talk to rosie about that, I sighed, my rosie was so smart! And all the tricks she knew to use when we…you know what, this really isn't the time…I walked over to them and tackled jasper. He tensed immediately and flung me over is shoulder, flipped me around and pinned me within a second. "Em, how many times have I told you, that was not a smart thing to do?" jasper asked, letting me up as he spoke condescendingly to me. "Aw, but jazz, we havent wrestled for days now! Iam bored!" I whined, trying to get on his nerves so he would attack me. "Another time em, we have to take bella hunting, or did you forget?" I sighed defeated. But at least I can watch my new little sister as she hunts, that would be so cool! Tiny little bella hunting something. It would probably be as funny as watching alice hunt, I tried telling rosie it was funny when she hunted, but she hit me really hard and gave me a sex ban when I said that. Oh well, oooh, I smell deer!"_


	2. Chapter 2

B pov

BANG! The door to my new room flew open as emmett ran in humming the mission impossible theme. He crouched down and ran along side the wall. All of the sudden he disappeared and his head popped up at the end of the bed. "Well hello there belly bear!" He yelled real loud. I smiled at him then chucked my book at him as hard as I could. "EMMETT YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KNOCK!" I screamed, the nerve! He thinks he can just walk into someones room with out knocking?…well, it is emmett so, yeah, I guess he does. "Belly bear! That wasn't very nice! I just wanted to ask you if you would come play video games with me…b-but if you hate me so much then I guess I'll play alone…" he mumbled sadly as he slowly trudged out of the room. How that man was able to make me feel so guilty I would never know. "Okay em, I'll play" I grumbled the whole way to the living room. While we were playing jasper came down the stairs and stopped then ran his fingers through his wavy hair. It was wet, like he had just gotten out of a shower. I gulped, then reigned in my feelings, there was NO WAY I would let him feel my lust for him….Wait…did I just say I lusted for jasper?" "Hey, darlin' what are you so confused about?" he asked as he came over and sat on the couch next to me. "Nothing…I-I was just wondering how emmett got so good at these video games, I mean, psh, wow, he is amazing!" Jasper gave me a look like he was wondering if I was crazy. "You know it bells, I am the best there is at video games, NO ONE CAN BEAT EMMETT THE MOST AWSOMEST-EST!" just then Rosalie came down the stairs. "Is he going on about his 'most awesome-est ness again?" she asked as she gracefully sat down on the sofa and flicked through the pages of a magazine. "Yeah, but bella kinda got him going…" jasper replied and rose gave me a look like I was insane. "Bells, you know how he gets, don't encourage him." she said then chuckled.

"Jazz, can you come here?" alice called from upstairs. I looked at jasper and he smiled gently at me and squeezed my hand then ran up the stairs.

Jpov

What did alice want? She was feeling nervous but excited, wonder what that was about. "Hey ali, whats up?"

"I think its time we told them...about…us." she finished, looking at her shoes. "I think your right, but have you seen something that makes you want to do it know?" she giggled.

"I just had a vision of my true mate…" I was stunned and silent. Alice frowned. "Jazz, I thought we agreed we were not right for each other?" I shook my head mentaly then turned and smiled a huge smile at her. "Ali, I am so happy for you!" she flung herself into my arms and whispered into my ear, "No matter what happens you will always be one of my best friends, I love you jazz." "Love you too alice." I mumbled into her shoulder.

B pov

Okay, I wonder why alice and jasper called a family meeting? Did alice see something bad?

"okay, everyone, I have some big news." Alice started out. "Me and jasper are breaking up." Everyone gasped at he same time, then emmett was the one who voiced our reaction. "WHAT, BUT YOU TWO ARE LIKE…GOOD WITH TOGETHERNESS AND LOVE-ISH STUFF!" alice jumped up and patted Emmet's head and sat back down. "We will always love each other, but as a brother and sister, or a good friend." jasper said calmly, letting it leak out to the family. "Well, we most certainly were not expecting this!" Carlisle said, eyes wide. "If we may ask dears, what brought this on?" esme asked sending them a confused smile. "Well, we have talked about for a while and we just stopped acting like husband and wife about a year ago." jasper explained, shrugging when he felt eveyones surprise. "We got the divorce papers yesterday and we signed them and just sent them back. "Wow…" rose whispered, "You two always seemed like the perfect couple."

"Well, things change, but we are much happier like this now." alice giggled. "And, I saw my true mate, I am not sure when we will meet him, but it could be anywhere from now, to a year…" she said, a frown placing itself on her delicate face. "That's wonderful alice!" esme gushed, questioning alice about it as the rest of the family disappeared.

B pov

We were sitting in the living room watching sports when alice called something to our attention we completely forgot about. Charlie. "We have to fake bella's death." alice mumered glumly, she loveed Charlie a lot, and knew this would hurt him. I started to panic. "I cant leave Charlie, I am all he has, no I-I-I cant!" crying out I curled up into myself on the couch. "Darlin'?" jasper whispered as he sat down next to me, he set his hand on mine and I felt the spark go through my body, I knew he did to because he shivered slightly. Sucking in a breath he continued, "You cant be around Charlie, you could kill him. I know you don't want to leave him, but you have to…if we say you died, and we can make it believable even to the Quileute wolves, then Charlie can have closure." I saw his point, and I reluctantly agreed, leaning and dry sobbing into jaspers chest, while the rest of the family started making arrangements.

"Darlin', its for the best." jasper said, nuzzling his face in my hair, I could hear him breathing in my scent. "Jazz, I don't know what to do! I am scared…" I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up into his lap and we sat there for the rest of the night.

"Bella, I called Charlie and he thinks you are spending the weekend with us, I have an idea. We can crash your car and set it on fire, there will be nothing for them to question since it is your truck. I am so sorry…but remember Charlie will be fine, he will grieve, but he will have the Quileutes to support him." alice assured me, rubbing my back with soothing circles.

Three weeks passed and they had the funeral, bella was officialy dead tothe public, Mean while the cullens had moved to their home in Alaska, they left a week after the funeral. Bella was still upset, but she was almost back to normal, there would always be grief though. In this time, bella and jasper's friendship has been getting stronger, something was bound to happen between them at some point.

B pov

"HAHAHA, Jazz, you are so slow!" I yelled out as I jumped from tree to tree with jasper chasing me. Turning around I saw no one was there, so I stopped and jumped down from the tree. "AAAAAHH" I screamed. Something grabbed me from behind. "Hahaha, gotcha' darlin'" jasper said with his arms wrapped around my waist. I had acknowledged my feelings for jasper a while back, but kept them hidden, I was afraid he wouldn't want to be with me anymore if I told him, so, I had to make do with him as a friend.

"What ever jazz, let go of me!" I laughed out and tried to push away, but for some reason, he didn't let go. I wiggled and turned around in his arms and looked at his eyes, they were black, but not with hunger or anger. He was staring at me intensely and I was confused. "Jasper, are you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. All the sudden he grabbed in and pulled it to his lips, he pressed a soft, gentle kiss to it and I gasped. "J-jasper?" I asked, then he started leaning forward, I gulped down the venom that was filling my mouth and leaned to meet him. Could this mean he likes me? It defiantly cant be love, I know he doesn't love me like I do him. Gently, he molded his lips to mine, at first it was slow and sweet, but he then started getting more passionate, and who was I to complain? I felt his tongue lick my lower lip and I opened my mouth, our tongues fought together fiercely for dominance, in the end, he had me up against a tree with my arms pinned above my head. I grabbed his lower lip in my teeth and softly pulled. He let out a moan and a shiver of pleasure went up my spine at the sound. He slowly sucked on my tongue, and I let out a loud moan of my own and I felt him smile against my lips. He then pulled away and we were both gasping for unneeded air. He recovered first and trailed kisses along my jaw bone, on down to my neck and gently nipped at my collar bone. I hissed and grabbed his hair and dragged his lips back up to mine, hearing him chuckle, I smiled too. I Ran my hands under his shirt and gently scarped my nails down his chest. He let out a low growl, and I felt parts in my lower body tighten when he did. Grabbing my legs, he wrapped them around his waist and I locked them behind his back. His hand trailed under my shirt and traced the edge at the bottom of my bra, I was letting out small moans, every time he touched me now. I could feel his erection on my leg and I sucked in I deep breath, then all to soon, he stopped, we were panting, and out foreheads were leaning against each other. "Darlin' if you didn't get the message already, then I want to tell you something." he paused and let out his breath I didn't realize he was holding. "Sweet heart, I love you, and I want you to be mine…" he left off and looked at me, "I have been feeling this pull towards you for a long time, and it only goes away when I am with you." Nodding I whispered, "Jasper I feel the exact same thing, I will be yours…is this what it feels like to be mated?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "Well, I have never been mated before, it is a one time thing, but this feeling is how I have heard it be described." he mumbled into my hair. "Jazz." I said, looking into his eyes. "Yes darlin'?" I love you" then I crashed my lips back to his.


End file.
